Lament of the Hyuuga
by RedRover505
Summary: What happens when an ordinary day for an ordinary girl takes a turn for the worst and she is smitten by fate?
1. Chapter 1: Lament of the Hyuuga

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way or form and i am not endorsing it so stay away you scary lawyers! 

This is my first public fanfic. Please read and review, constructive critisicsm is appreciated.

There will be many chapters to follow after i see how much wind i can get under my wings from here. lol

**Lament of The Hyuuga**

It was an ordinary day for her just like any other, A day that would soon change her life and shock many but her family found it necessary to remove the blemish on their clan. Surprisingly enough the Hokage Tsunade agreed although she didn't have much say in the clans choices she questioned Hiashi's decision with a regrettable outcome.

The Hyuuga were known for their bloodline the Byakugan or white eye which allows them to see 360 degrees through objects, And their opponents chakra coils and chakra points.

Hinata awoke in her quarters within the Hyuuga clans manor.  
she layed in her bed for a few moments in her skin tight black suit pondering what she would do for the day even though she knew it would all eventually turn out the same. She was a timid young girl her eyes were purple with a white tinge as was all Hyuuga's because of their bloodlines she has short black hair except for her long bangs. Her room was bland as most Hyuuga children were not expected to use it for much more then sleeping, it had the same regal white color as the walls of the manor and the same wood floor and it was rather small. Finally deciding to get up she pulled her sheets off carefully as if she would hurt them if she were to just fling them off.

Traveling through the halls of the manor and greeting many in return as they greeted her she felt an air of uneasiness as many of the higher ups were staring at her knowing what was to happen to her after the Hokages meeting with Hiashi

She eventually made to an area that seemed very much like a giant closet with Hyuugan robes hanging from steel rods that went wall to wall. The inside was white and the floors wood like the rest of the manor she went by the hanging clothes looking at them although she had seen them many times, she grabbed her white jacket with its white fur trim and its red designs on the shoulders and put it on as she made her way through a door near the back of the room, this room was similiar to the former except instead of clothing hanging from steel poles there were neat rows and shelves of shoes and sandals. Hinata took her blue sandals and left the area headed towards the entrance to the courtyard thinking about just how ludicrous it was to have a giant closet for everyone.

As she entered the courtyard a cool breeze hit her face and she shuddered knowing it must still be early in the morning hence the lack of people out and about. Her eyes scanned the area, It was a large outdooor yard kept within the middle section of the manor surrounded by walls. Spotting Neji she waved to get his attention then sat down on the steps leading from the wooden padio to the actual courtyard waiting to see if she would recieve a response. Neji was a boy similiar to Hinata he had the same purple eyes with white tinge and a similiar white coat except there was no designs or trims it was short sleeved and had thick straps going across the front. She recieved no response as he paid no mind to the fact that she was there training hard against a dummy, there were various marks and indents on the dummy's surface indicating that he had been training for awhile.

Hinata didn't mind that she was ignored it was with good reason. she waited until Neji decided it was time for a break which wasn't a long wait because when she got there Neji was already sweating. Neji eventually stopped and greeted Hinata he walked over to her and sat down on the steps with her, he also knew what was in store for her today but chose not to tell her he only stared thinking and trying to fathom why they would do this.

Hinata edged away from Neji after he stared at her for awhile "Neji.. is something wrong?" she said in her usual soft timid voice. Neji only stared for awhile before speaking in his usual deep serious tone "No Hinata there isn't anything wrong, Least not with me" this statement confused her and she sat in silence with him for awhile they didn't talk much anyways. She stood up and stretched, it would be awhile before Kiba would be awake and she didn't like to stand around with Shino doing nothing, she walked back into the manor headed for the kitchen following the white walls and wood floors. she made it too the kitchen or rather the large dining area this room was like the others with white walls and wood floors but the table and chairs were black with many elegant desings carved into them. Tea and cups were already set out she grabbed the tea pot by the handle and poured herself a cup "Taking another casual day it seems? be on your guard Hinata" Neji said from behind her she didn't even notice he was there and yelped almost dropping the tea pot

Neji folded his arms and chuckled at Hinata's reaction "you must always been on gaurd even in the safest of places" he told her this trying to forewarn her of what was to come without being too forward for he was afraid of who might be listening or watching. Hinata set the pot down on the table still holding on to her cup of tea "Ye.. yes Neji ill try" her heart was still pounding from the little scare she sat down in one of the nearby chairs and sipped her tea silently. Neji sat across from her and poured himself a cup of tea staring at Hinata in deep thought "maybe it is for the better, but i don't know if she'll even survive. or ever be able to return" he finished his tea not noticing his body was moving involuntarily outside of his thought. Hinata looked away from Neji's stare and finished her drink just as more Hyuuga started to file in. She walked out of the dining area headed for the front door

Hinata made her way to the front door of the manor and stepped out into the early morning sun deciding that she would just have to settle for Shino if Kiba wasn't awake yet. She headed towards the Inuzuka clans residence, It was awhile before she got there as she was taking her time and really hadn't planned to go out this early she just wanted to get away from Neji's weird stares. walking up to the door she knocked softly it was almost inaudible but their dogs heard it and started barking. The inuzuka clan was known for their unique facial paints and mastery of wolves and mutts of all sorts, they also had a sense of smell similiar to a dogs just by imbueing their olfactory glands with chakra. She gasped and stepped back "oh no, ive woken everyone" she thought to herself worried as the door handle twisted from the other side and swung open, Hinata turned bright red and almost shouted "Kiba! you have no.. pants".

Kiba looked down realising he was only in his white boxers "oh crap" he closed the door rudely and ran back into his room grabbing his brown pants and blue sandals he walked back to the door grabbing his gray parka with black trim off a nearby rack and slipping it on he pulled the hood over his ruffled brown hair "yo Akamaru were leaving" he yelled to his dog who was completely white and only came half way up Kiba's shin. Hinata was standing away from the door now with her back facing it "are you umm dressed?" she asked embarassed "yea yea, anyways lets go find Shino now" he said knowing exactly why Hinata was there.

Kiba was racing towards the Aburame clans building unintentionally, Hinata was trying to keep up but she was failing "Kiba.. please wait!" she pleaded but they were already there so Kiba had to stop anyways. The Aburame's were known for their Kikaichu or Destruction bugs which feed off chakra and are put into the Aburame children at birth causing them to have a pact with the bugs so they listen to their host as long as the host feeds them his own chakra. Kiba rapped on the door noisily and shouted "Yo! Shino wake up, get out here!" being the loud boistorus male he was. Shino wore similiar pants to Kiba only darker, he wears a long sleeve trench coat with a cuff that covers half his face and he wears black small framed glasses. He stepped out of the building annoyed but he was still completely composed, walking over to Kiba he whacked him across the head and Akamaru barked angrily "quiet please... or ill start calling you Konoha's alarm clock" he said in a deep serious tone that went unchanged as he spoke

All three of them headed for the training grounds Kurenai had told them to go too. Kurenai was the leader of the team and their sensei or teacher she has long dark gray hair that flows down to the middle of her back like a stream and red eyes she is usually garbed in a white material that weaves back and forth from her waist up to her neck, her arms are completely covered in white linen cloth. The team got there early as usual and decided to wait for her to show

Kurenai appeared in front of the three seeming to come out of thin air "Good morning everyone, today we will go about the usual routine" she instructed. Kiba, Shino and Hinata agreed in unison and trained into the afternoon

One of the higher ups from the Hyuuga manor appeared and whispered into Kurenai's ear "i understand" Kurenai muttered and looked towards Hinata "you are to return to the manor Hinata" she nodded and left the training area confused, she made her way to the manor quickly and entered through the front door as one of the Hyuuga told her she was to go to the courtyard she nodded and ran into the courtyard where she found the Hokage Tsunade and Hiashi. Hiashi made a motion and four other Hyuuga threw a white veil over Hinata's head and drew seals on it, she struggled and screamed "whats going on! help!" desperatly she tried to activate the Byakugan but the veil stopped her from using chakra. The four Hyuuga picked her up and carried her silently towards the village gate followed by Tsunade and Hiashi

They traveled far through the Fire Country stopping a little passed the border it was getting dark now and they were in complete wilderness, Hiashi pressed a palm against Hinata's head knocking her out "leave her here she won't live" he commanded as they left her laying there and removed the veil

The next morning Hinata awoke barely recalling the events from the night before she knew exactly what happened to her after she came to her senses "I've been exhiled.." she muttered to herself as she began quivering starting to cry "why, it isn't fair!" she shouted in vain and in anger grabbing the Konoha headband around her neck, the symbol of the village she hails from was engraved on the metal plate attached to the headband and she drew a long cut across the symbol with a kunai from the pouch she wore on her upper thigh. She dropped the kunai and went limp on her knees sobbing her tears flowing in a torrent from a broken soul


	2. A New Morning and New Beginnings

Sorry its so short this time heh ; and sorry for taking so long to update ive been busy. Anyways please review thank you very much

A New Morning and New Beginnings

Hinata stood up slowly whiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and looked around shuddering from the chilly morning wind she tried not to think about what happened to her which wasn't very hard for she was pre-occupied with her current situation. She was lost in the bush and there was lots of it and as she stood there her stomach growled from not having eaten from the day before "Theres no good in just standing here i guess" Hinata thought to herself as she reached up to touch her lower lip with her right hand thinking about where she should go. Eventually minutes later she came to the realisation that if she was lost in a forest she wouldn't have much choice of where to go anyways so curiously and cautiously she walked through the forest.

Hinata's stomach growled again while she walked on and finally decided to look for some food but first she would need a fire and she really had no idea, even though she had learned survival back in the Academy she really had no idea where to begin or what to look for so that thought quickly came and went again "Maybe ill be lucky enough to find some fruit" when not looking where she was going she tripped over a root sticking out of the ground smashing into the cold hard dirt.

The tears came quickly and she sat on her knee's and wept thinking to herself quietly "why? why does everything seem to happen to me?" the sound of the girls weeping brought about some unwanted attention from three nearby bandits who lurked and prepared themselves coming towards her from behind they waited and bided their time for the right moment and just as Hinata picked herself up the bandits struck swiftly. They were all clad in black cloaks that covered their whole body with a near unseeable slit in the front allowing for free movement, the tallest one moved quickly grabbing Hinata by the back of her head and held a dagger to her throat while the other two came just as fast holding onto Hinata's arms "Scream and you die" the tall one proclaimed.

"You think this one will get us a pretty penny?" The bandit on the left spoke, he was a short man not much taller then Hinata but definately older and it was hard to tell of their physical feature for they all wore wolf masks covering their faces "Well we caught a ninja this time" the tall bandit mentioned as he looked onto her headband "Her headband is scratched but she's far too weak to be a missing nin although we can pass her off as one" soon after his comrades sneered thinking about the possible money at hand as they began to tie her hands together behind her back.

Hinata was crying again but made no noise as the tall one tied the headband around her jaw as to cover her mouth and she leered at him angrily but this action was cut short as a thrust to the back of her head put her out. They carried her into the forest but not far before they made it to their camp for the sun was just in the middle of the sky now, "We'll kill her tomorrow because it will take awhile before we get to the nearest head collector and I wanted to have some fun first" The tallest bandit commanded as they tossed her into a cage inside a large tent, she was still bound.

It was evening and Hinata awoke forcing herself to sit up and she started to cry again staring at the only light that was coming through the opening but her face quickly switched from sadness to horror as the tall bandit stepped into that light and if it had not been for his mask you could have seen his sick smile as he drew two rather long daggers from inside the black cloak and slowly walked towards the cage opening the door and stepping into it as Hinata backed herself into a corner "Just like a scared animal" his menacing voice sounded as he licked the edge of the dagger in his right hand, stepping towards her he grabbed th jacket and pulled it open exposing her shoulders and arms right down to her wrists and took his left blade and made a shallow cut along Hinata's left shoulder and she yelped through the fabric. These actions continued on for 20 minutes cutting her arms and shoulders before he was called by one of the other bandits in the camp and left her for the rest of the night. 


	3. Upholding the Resolve

Upholding the Resolve

Hinata had just barely managed to sleep because of her wounds and had squirmed back into her jacket for warmth through the night. There was a new fire burning in the heart of the young female from Konoha now after the escapades she'd been put through. Hinata could see now the true face of the world around her and began to contemplate her own personality and wether it was right or not. She finally fell asleep or rather passed out in the night but her body wouldn't rest.

The morning sun poured into the tent that the bandits had foolishly left open and awoke Hinata, it was still early for nobody had been up except the guards and she lay in the cage thinking I need to escape... but how, some Shinobi I am, she knew it was no time to be thinking like that but then something clicked in her mind as she immediately realized the situation's openings and remembered her training.

If I want to live I must try, I can't abandon my resolve Hinata was now remembering the vow she had mentioned to Neji during the chuunin exam before they fought and knew it was pointless for a Shinobi to die before they held up the banner they lived under. "Nawanuke no jutsu" she muttered as chakra whipped about from her hands and undid the material binding her but now there was two more apparent problems. How to break these bars and escape the guards.

Its only a gamble but worth a try she brought a hand up to the lock mechanism and forced her chakra into it intent on destroying the lock by means of her Jyuuken it had worked for the most part as it unlocked the door but there was a loud clang as the steel hit the dirt but by then Hinata had jumped from the cage and into the shadow's waiting. She pulled down the cloth from her mouth and let it hit the dirt softly just as a guard rushed into the dimmed light of the tent. "Oh no she's escaped!" the guard shouted as he turned about face and began to run towards the tents entrance.

Hinata now had a choice that needed to be made as she thought I don't want to kill this man but... For the sake of freedom and her life she reacted quickly and would leave the guard for death, Hinata stepped out from the shadow as the morning sun cast a light around her body and she held out her arm and the guard had run into her palm before screaming in pain and falling to the floor, his organs were destroyed by Hinata's Jyuuken. She glanced out of the door to the tent as she sunk back into the shadows and slumped to the floor in tears. "He's not dead... no..." Hinata knew she could have very well killed the guard but didn't understand her sympathy for her own captors or rather it was the fact she hadn't actively killed anyone in her life as a Shinobi.

Another of the guards came in wearing the wolf mask and same attire as the rest of the people in this small bandit group. The man who just entered kneeled over the corpse of the fallen guard and checked his pulse before turning quickly to leave until he heard the soft breathing of Hinata. The girl gasped in panick as she was lifted by the wrist and sneered at but she instinctively closed her eyes and thrust a finger at the mans throat as he grasped her and electrical impulses exploded all over his body before he fell to the ground not unlike the guard before him.

Hinata seized her chance despite her emotions which were now blinding her as she dashed out of the tent quickly and into the forest making unnecessary noise as she trudged through the shrubbery and stopped proping herself against a tree breathing heavily when a voice cut through the air and her psyche like a knife. The voice belonged to the leader of the bandits. "Thought you could get away girlie?, a good bandit never lets his merchandise get away" after speaking he jumped down with blades drawn towards Hinata and she cringed before screaming loudly.

"Kaze Seppu!" it was like a voice from heaven itself, clear and loud as the bandit suffered a kick to the head and went sprialing into a nearby tree before the man landed and turned to face Hinata dropping her headband in front of her. "Are you ok? I knew you were too much unlike a missing nin, come let us escape" without waiting for a response the man lifted Hinata onto his back and leaped into the forest with his long hair trailing into the wind.


	4. Preparing for The Journey

Preparing for The Journey

Hinata awoke in another tent recalling the events that led up to this point not really caring where she was because she felt safe now and her wounds were healed. She lay in the bed silently, even though her physical wounds were now healed she would need some time for her mental state to recuperate. A man walked into the tent a short while later and she was unsure wether or not he was the same one whom saved her earlier, the man wore red full body robes with various gold designs of dragons about it and his hair was indeed the long black hair from Hinata's faded memory but her thoughts were quelled for the moment as the man began to speak.

"Your a lucky girl you know that? we had no better intention than those bandits but when I heard they were going to pass you off for a missing nin even though you weren't one I knew it would be wrong and decided to try and save you although you already did half of it for me. They did however do a nice job of scratching up your headband". As the man spoke he sat down next to the bedding that Hinata now lay on and she regarded him shyly before speaking in her usual quiet voice "we... well sir I..." her arms folded underneath the blanket as she looked away from the man with a slight shame. "I... am a missing nin".

He laughed unintentionally and apologized quickly after he finished laughing and wiped his eyes then spoke "You of all people are truly a missing nin?, well I suppose everyone has to start somewhere. Come girl you can tell me your story over some food". Hinata almost jumped at the mentioning of food and removed herself from the bedding quickly starting towards the man before turning around, she knew it would be polite to make her place of slumber neat after using it especially if it wasn't hers to sleep in. The man turned to face Hinata again and started laughing "just leave it alone girl, a missing nin house cleaner? do you specialize in clean no jutsu or something?". Hinata was already feeling embarassed from the previous laughter and now turned beat red as she followed him over to a fire encased in a stone circle with a pot over it.

Hinata was suddenly handed a bowl which caused her to fall with flailing arms onto one of the sitting logs and slide off the back of it still holding onto the bowl. The man couldn't help but laugh and only stopped to take large gasps, after the small laughing fit he helped the blushing girl up onto the log and used the contact of hand to hand and turned it into a hand shake. "My name is Kyuusaisha by the way and you are..?". The timid young girl answered quickly as she started to serve herself from the simmering pot that was over the fire, "Hinata..". She began eating and explaining the events that happened up to this point but not with very much detail.

Kyuusaisha put on a serios face after Hinata finished her story and cupped his chin with his right hand. "Hmmm... that does make you viable for turn in money". Hinata gasped and froze for a moment as the man spoke and thought to herself in a rushed panick oh god what have I done now? will I have to run and kill again... running and killing seemed to be Hinata's life as a Shinobi now as it was the life of a criminal. Her thoughts ceased after a heavy hand was placed onto her shoulders and the man spoke again. "Tell you what Hinata, you stay here and become one of our clan and I'll agree to keep you safe", to this offer Hinata nodded quickly "what must I do sir?" she asked timidly as the man stood up and she set down the bowl in order to pursue.

The man headed into a fairly large tent that was strewn with various decorative beads and chimes, behind a makeshift table sat an old woman who began shuffling through a nearby bag and bringing out a deep red liquid. Kyuusaisha instructed Hinata to sit across from the woman and hold her hand out, the woman began to paint quickly and inscribed a mark on the back of Hinata's hand that meant literally "Kyuusaisha". She looked upon the K with a dragon twisting around it after the old woman had finished and sighed with relief and sadness. "Looks like it will be a new start for me". Kyuusaisha placed a hand onto her shoulder and sat down on the ground next to her.

"Well your name will now be Hinata sono Kyuusaisha or any combination of your old name" he patted her shoulder and began to head back out towards the fire as Hinata poked at the symbol on her hand and wondered what would be in store for her now. The two sat on the logs next to the circle of stone and Kyuusaisha began explaining the details of their clan and how they would hunt demons and criminals for their own gain which meant Hinata would have to be learning some skills and fighting styles of the clan. Fortunately for her Kyuusaisha knew somewhat of how the Byakugan worked and would help her with what he knew.

Soon after finishing their meals the two headed out to a field and a large breeze blew as the knee high grass ruffled about, there was barely any brush to be seen for miles and it seemed they were standing in a mini prairie. Kyuusaisha looked back towards Hinata with a glint in his eyes and shouted "as soon as you joined us your training started!" with that he dashed full speed towards a shocked Hinata and brought back his fist "lets see your ability girl".


End file.
